


You Do Something To Me

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Poker, Sex, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and Y/N have been on a few dates, mostly consisting of Doctor Who, poker and bad takeout. This time, the reader suggest upping the stakes.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	You Do Something To Me

Probably wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world - lo mein noodles hanging sloppily out of your mouth. But you couldn’t help it. You were hungry. “Is this everything you ever wanted in a woman?” You asked, slurping the rest of the noodle into your mouth before flashing him a cheesy smile.

“Absolutely,” he laughed. “As long as you don’t mind when I do something like this.” After forfeiting the chopsticks he still couldn’t figure out how to use correctly and grabbing a fork, he popped a piece of teriyaki chicken into his mouth and splashing soy sauce on himself in the process. “Another round?”

You smirked and felt a wave of heat washing over you. Hopefully, what came out of your mouth wouldn’t scare him away. “How about we up the ante?”

“How much?”

“Not money.”

Spencer’s mouth contorted into a face you hadn’t seen before, making you snort. “I’m confused.”

“How about…we play strip poker? Every hand lost, loser takes off a piece of clothing.”

He blushed and looked down, but when his eyes met yours again, they were filled with want. “Are you sure you want to play that with me? Texas Hold’em?” Oh, now he was getting cocky.

“Definitely.”

Without a word, he divvied up the cards - two hole cards a piece and five community cards. Not that he didn’t love playing poker, but he seemed more invested than usual. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

In the center of the table sat an ace of hearts, 9 of diamonds and 3 of spades. 

As you glanced across the table, you tried to read Spencer as best you could, which considering he was a profiler put you at a distinct disadvantage. There was the slightest tick in his lip - upward, so an okay hand at least.

If you got lucky with the next two community cards, you’d beat him, but it was a long shot. You decided to call him anyway. One of you would hopefully get naked and then maybe the cards wouldn’t be necessary anymore. “I call,” he said. “Burn the card and the next is a king of diamonds.”

You could win this hand. In your head, you just screamed gimme a queen, gimme a queen, gimme a queen.

“I call.”

“Burn one and…queen of clubs.”

You tried keeping your game face on. You were sure you had him. “I raise.”

“Okay, I fold,” Spencer said.

He had a pair with threes, but you’d found your lucky butt with a straight - ace, king, queen, and your cards, jack and 10. “Strip, lover boy!”

Spencer chuckled and removed the sweater he was wearing. Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on perspective), the next few hands didn’t go so well for you, which resulted in you losing both socks and your shirt. The choice of a nude lace bra was definitely a great choice because Spencer couldn’t stop staring. “That choice of bra was mean. It’s fogging my brain,” he said, not once glancing up toward your eyes. 

Snorting, you stretched your arms behind you to give him a nice unfettered peek at everything. “Not my fault you’re a man and can’t concentrate in the presence of boobs.” 

He bit his lip and dealt the next round of pocket cards before dealing the first three community cards. Within 30 minutes, he was wearing only jeans and you were in your bra and panties. Spencer was practically sweating and you were just waiting for him to break. “Spence, do you…do you think you can go another round?” You asked cheekily.

“No, absolutely not. I know we haven’t done anything before, but um…bedroom?” He pointed his thumb back toward his room, swallowing hard.

You stood up and slowly turned around, finally giving him a long head-to-toe look. “Ah!” You shrieked when he lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder, kissing your outer thigh along the way. 

“You’ve been killing me,” he said, his breaths heavy. “All night long. Do you know the things that have been running through my mind?”

Grasping his belt buckle, you fumbled with it as you replied. “I could imagine. What about me? Can you see what’s going on in my head?” You kissed his stomach just above the waistband of his jeans while you pulled them down, palming his length through his boxers. “Look, Spence, I’m all about foreplay on most occasions, but right now-”

“Yea, me too.” As he crawled over you, he pushed your bra up, not even bothering to unhook it before he clasped his lips over your nipple and began to roll it around in his mouth. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Your entire body blushed at his praise. You lifted the bra over your head and threw it somewhere toward the edge of the bed. It creaked from age but neither of you seemed to care, your labored breaths and the rhythmic sounds of the mattress was music to your ears.

Even though he seemed desperate, his muscles tight and coiled, he couldn’t help but press kisses down your stomach as he hooked his fingers into the waistline of your panties and pulled them down. Hungrily, he spread your legs and licked a stripe up your slit. “I know we said no foreplay, but I just couldn’t resist.”

Smiling, you pulled up and into a kiss. “Spence, I had no idea you could talk this way. I like it.”

“Only because I know you so well. And you’re perfect for me.”

You sighed into his mouth and helped him kick his boxers away. “Want me?”

“Hell yes,” he mumbled. He kissed your neck as he reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed a condom. In a few quick flicks of his wrist, he slid it on and placed the head of his length at your entrance. “So wet already.” He practically sing-songed.

“What can I say? You do something to me.” You skimmed your hands down his torso and grabbed his ass. When he slipped inside you, you immediately mewled, wanting more, to be overwhelmed by feeling.

Spencer pumped inside you over and over again, groaning as you closed your legs around him. “Fuck, Y/N,” he breathed. 

You bucked into his movements, his hands slipping over your arms and toward your own hands. He intertwined his fingers with yours and held them above your head as he fucked you. Whimpering, you wrapped your legs around his waist and used your heels to push him deeper, feel him harder, more insistent. “I need you, Spence. Please, I-”

Your begging was cut short when he reached his hand between your bodies and massaged your clit as fast as he could. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I-” As you came, your toes curled, every muscle in your body tightening. You barely heard him as he screamed your name into your neck, the only indication being the feel of his lips on your skin. 

Both of you came down slowly, heavy breaths getting in the way of forming a coherent thought. You grasped his face in your hands and probed his mouth with your tongue. “That was…wow.”

“Was it you that suggested strip poker or me?” He asked, falling to your side. 

You giggled and pulled the blanket closer to you. “That would be me.”

Spencer swallowed and took your mouth in another hungry kiss. “God, you’re brilliant.”


End file.
